


Boyfriend

by Ethereal_Pictures



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Family, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Namikaze Minato Lives, Uzumaki Kushina Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 10:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13831866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereal_Pictures/pseuds/Ethereal_Pictures
Summary: “Are you...are you Naruto's boyfriend?” Minato asked the redhead at the doorway.Gaara gave a slight nod. “I am, Lord Fourth.”





	Boyfriend

Gaara was happy dating Naruto. The Uzumaki Clan member was playful, hyper, refused to lose, and brought him out of his shell and hatred for the world. The Suna member felt lucky to have found him and to be asked to go out before anyone else got to Naruto. He had known Naruto's parents were well-known in Konohagakure, so he felt like had a few things to fear.

So when Naruto invited him to come over and met his parents, Gaara didn't know what to feel at all. 

He still went over to do it, though. 

The moment the door opened, Gaara was taken back by the one who opened it. He saw a confused face of a man with blonde hair and blue eyes.

“Hmm? Do you need something?” The man asked with a slight smile.

“Naruto invited me here to...to meet his parents.” Gaara explained, feeling a bit nervous. Was this Naruto's brother? No, he was an only child...cousin maybe?

The man gave him a new, full, smile and placed his hand on Gaara's shoulder. Making the redhead feel a bit more relaxed at the sudden movement. “I'm Minato Namikaze, Naruto's father. Fourth Hokage.”

The fourth Hokage was Naruto's father? Okay, now he had a reason to be a little more afraid of Naruto's parents. From what he heard, Naruto's mother wasn't exactly the sweetest type of person around and could easily beat up someone without trying! But with a heavy smile, Gaara gave his name.

“Gaara Kazekage.” Gaara replied.

“Are you...are you Naruto's boyfriend?” Minato asked the redhead at the doorway.

Gaara gave a slight nod. “I am, Lord Fourth.” 

Minato stepped aside, letting the redhead come in with a slight smile before shutting the door. Minato silently prayed that Kushina would be able to keep her protectiveness under control, not that he wasn't protective! She was just more protective than he was when it came to Naruto.

It only took a few moments before Naruto came running down the stairs to greet his boyfriend, giving a tight hug. Gaara slowly hugged the playful blonde back.

“Gaara! See you met my dad! He's more easy to meet than my mom,” Naruto told him with a slight nervous smile.

Minato walked past the two and waved for his wife to come into the living room.

“Kushina! Come here, Naruto's lover is here!” Minato called out from the window, making the two boys blush hard. Not anyone had done that before, not even Gaara's siblings. 

Naruto gave a slight complain but quickly regain his happiness when Kushina came into the living room, she had just been out into the garden and Mintao's call was one thing to get her to come in.

The mother of his boyfriend nearly placed Gaara into more fear a little, but he didn't show since Kushina acted nicely for a while until Minato when out of the room to get them some drinks, Naruto had went along to help his father.

Leaving Gaara and Kushina alone. 

Together.

“Your son helped me a lot,” Gaara suddenly said, surprising Kushina. 

“Did he now?” Kushina asked.

Gaara simply nodded. “Yes. At one point in my childhood, I vowed to live only for myself. That all changed when I met Naruto and we faced in a battle against each other. Showed me that I could change with the help of friend. I never thought I would have any till Naruto became my friend. You're very lucky to have him as a son.”

Kushina had nothing to say then, yes Naruto had mentioned someone only living for themselves at one point, yet she never thought Naruto would date said person. But, she gave Gaara a smile.

“I'm happy to hear it, Gaara. Just don't do anything that might break his heart, got it?” Kushina warned.

“Seems fair. He helped me, you and Lord Fourth are good parents, and well...it's the least I could do,” Gaara agreed. 

When the father and son came back into the room, Naruto sat beside Gaara and happily drank his drink. Not bothering to ask what happened while he and Minato were gone making the drinks.

He had a feeling the talk between his mother and boyfriend went just fine.


End file.
